Talk:Charles zi Britannia
"Charles was an active polygamist, with one-hundred-eight consorts, many of whom he was married to by proxy." Do you guys have any reference for this? JUst so you know, 108 consorts can give him STD. Countess L 07:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : The series clearly notes he has 108 wives/consorts, of which Schneizel, Clovis, Cornelia, Odysseus and Lelouch are all children of seperate members, hence their different particles. Only a few hundred years ago and before, extremely powerful men would be permitted as many wives as they wanted, especially in China, Japan and India, which the series takes place around. It's mostly christianity and women's rights that disapproves of such, and while Code Geass has no issues with the latter, it surely has issues with the former. I'm uncertain of the link between polygamy and STDs, other than the ease of spread. I do not know how STDs are formed. Of course, anal sex can also lead to STDs, but that doesn't stop people. And any consort who has an STD would either be treated... or executed. MrSP 10:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : :... : : Have any of the characters noted that particular piece of information(or at least interviews with the creator)? It woiuld be better if someone could put a reference to that? Countess L 12:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :: :: It is noticeable that Lelouch and Nunnally have a different mother than all of their other siblings - the discussion between Lelouch and Clovis in Episode 3 makes that very obvious - and I'm sure it's noted somewhere, but the link in the Wikipedia article's note doesn't actually mention his wives/consorts. Unfortunately, I don't have a specific episode for it, either. Hopefully, someone else will be able to remember. MrSP 14:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: The 108 concerts comes from the Code Geass novels. - Plau 15:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool idea Does anyone but me think that it would be cooler if after Charles stole V.V's code, he kept his geass along with immortality? He is the character with the most continuity flaws, he has geass in both eyes without losing control of it, he had geass for decades and used it countless times without losing control, and he died even though he's immortal, so why not have geass and immortality? : It's hardly that Charles has continuity flaws, so much as he has clearly been smarter about using his Geass. Lelouch knew that he could lose control of his abilities, and kept abusing it left and right thanks to his own egotism, even when trying to use it brought him physical pain. Charles clearly didn't do that, and as a result, didn't lose control. Charles exists as proof that the only real requirement to getting Geass in both eyes is to become very experienced, and the only real requirement to losing control is to abuse those abilities beyond your capacity. The only cases of having their Geass locked are Lelouch, Mao, and C.C., who are all very selfish, greedy, anti-social, and egotistical, and that's surely not a coincidence. As for getting killed with a Code, it was clearly not by human hands, in the middle of a Thought Elevator, where reality isn't neccesarily what we see before us, and when Codes are probably strongly connected to humanity itself. It wouldn't be shocking that if Lelouch, after gaining the hatred of all things, walked into a Thought Elevator and collapsed to his knees as the oppresive energy of being loathed beyond all mortal measure threatened to destroy him. As for having both Geass and Code, it always felt like really bad fanfiction to me. I don't have much respect for it as a concept. 08:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Immortality with geass? When Charles gained the code to Immortality from V.V did his own geass come sealed or was he still able to utilize it? I'm drawing a blank, I would look to C.C for this but I remember hearing she sealed her own geass herself, though that could have been the english dub for all I know. Please let me know. Thank you. Shadow1323 (talk) 04:43, December 1, 2013 (UTC)Shadow1323 : Neither C.C. nor Charles show any ability to use Geass after gaining Code, nor does V.V.. I believe it's meant to suggest that they lose their Geass abilities after gaining Code. Note that immidiately after gaining Code, all of C.C.'s previous thralls, who she was incapable of freeing, suddenly gain back their cognizance. Certainly, at no time, do they ever use a Geass ability. Mr SP (talk) 05:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC) : Damn, well thanks for the quick response. Shadow1323 (talk) 05:15, December 1, 2013 (UTC)Shadow1323